Such a Tease
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Killer Bee comes to the Hidden Leaf Village to visit Naruto and they train before heading to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand where they encounter Sakura Haruno Bee takes an opportunity to hit on a pretty girl and is surprised when she turns the teasing back onto him. PS. I suck at getting getting characters completely into character so Bee with be very ooc. Slight NaruHina


"Yo Naruto my man" Bee calls out to Naruto as he enters the village after traveling for several days "Old man Bee" Naruto yells in excitement upon seeing his friend from the Hidden Cloud Village in his home village.

Sprinting up to be Naruto bumps his fist with Bee's raised one grinning in happiness and slight confusion "What are you doing here though" Naruto asks Bee as they begin walking in the direction Naruto had been headed for when Bee had called out to him.

"Just for a visit you know I haven't seen you since the end of the war" Bee answers throwing Naruto a thumbs up not noticing the dark expression on his friends face at the mention of the war.

"Yeah" Naruto mumbles shaking his head to rid it of the thoughts that had taken over him in a matter of a few seconds smiling brightly at Hinata as they pass her on their way to the training grounds Naruto misses the blush that instantly over takes Hinata's face.

Finally reaching their destination Naruto moves into an attack position and with that they train together for several hours ignoring their hunger and fatigue finally as the day comes to a close they stop skin glistening with sweat and covered in dirt and small wounds they head towards Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

A touch here.

Reaching Narutos favorite stand in the whole of Konoha they find it occupied by Naruto's pink-haired teammate Sakura Haruno seeing it as an opportunity to hit on a pretty girl Bee lets his hand skim across her bare shoulders briefly before settling on the stool next to her.

A touch there.

Missing Sakura's startled expression turn into a mischievous smile Bee is focused on ordering beef ramen when a soft hand runs down his leg turning in his seat he looks at Sakura only to find her completely immersed in a scroll.

Supple lips caress tenderly.

Smirking at Bee's reaction to her simple touch Sakura stands and position's herself behind him letting her hands skim the tops of his shoulders she leans down and let's her lips softly run across his neck kissing it as if he were her lover.

Hands sliding across sweat soaked skin.

Allowing her hands to roam kneading his sweaty skin as her plump lips open and her teeth catches his ear nibbling before moving on to a different area of skin taking in the salty taste of sweat.

Desire.

Desire begins rising at the soft touches of the woman standing behind him glancing towards Naruto he notices that's he's watching with wide eyes as his teammate feels up Bee a slight grimace on his face at the public display.

Run's Rampant.

Holding back a groan at the feel of Sakura pressing into his back Bee decides that if she was gonna feel him up that he was cool with it so relaxing into her hold he doesn't realize that he had just fell straight into her trap.

You give in.

Deciding that she had messed with Bee enough Sakura decides to finish soon making sure that Naruto was watching she twists her head around catching Bee by surprise leaning forward as if too kiss him.

It stops.

Closing his eyes waiting for the kiss the pretty girl was about to bestow upon him he misses the laughter in Sakura's eyes soft giggling catches his ears and his eyes snap open only to find Sakura still there.

Such a tease.

Pecking him on the nose Sakura disappears in a swirl of cherry blossoms leaving behind a laughing Naruto and an oddly humiliated Bee "Man that sucks" Bee lets out causing Naruto to laugh even harder at his friend.

"You got to admit you did deserve it and that's what you get for teasing Sakura" Naruto announces after he had calmed from his laughter slapping his friend on the back before returning his attention onto his ramen.

-A few days after-

"Well Naruto I need to be heading back to Big Bro before he sends an army after me" Bee says laughing at his brother's over-protectiveness "Alright see you again soon" Naruto asks hopefully.

"Yeah man" Bee waves exiting through the village gates making his way back to the Cloud Village his thoughts centered on the pretty pink-haired girl that had teased him when he had hit on her.

"Next time I'll get her back" Bee swears vehemently to himself out loud not knowing that the very person he was thinking about had heard him unknowingly and after a couple of days he makes it back to his village.

-After Bee had left-

"You really shouldn't have teased him Sakura" Naruto accuses with a grin on his lips as Sakura appears laughing in front of him "I know Naruto" she giggles out before grabbing him and spinning him into someone.

Looking down at the person he had knocked over he is met with lavender colored eyes slightly embarrassed a blush blooms across his face as he stutters out a hello to the girl beneath him.

Sighing as the girl becomes as red as he is Naruto gets this sinking feeling in his stomach and begins scrambling up off of her quickly he realizes it's already to late and as he screams out "HINATA" Sakura leaves laughing once again at the ridiculousness of the situation.

-Back to the present-

"Sakura your evil" Naruto complains to her once again still miffed about the prank she had pulled on him a few days prior after Bee had left for his home village rolling her eyes in exasperation she cuffs him upside the head in irritation.

"Can it Naruto" she raises a fist in a threatening manner causing Naruto to squeak in fear and back out of the room and away from the raised fist of his teammate not wanting to be wacked again out of his own stupidity.

Watching Naruto leave in fear of her raised fist Sakura lets a smirk grace her lips and laugh at her teasing and prank loving the small chaos she had created in her boredom of the moment.

Leaving the hospital she heads home for a night of relaxation upon having received a few days off from Lady Tsunade unaware of the coming disaster that she had set upon herself with her mischievousness.


End file.
